


Welcome to the Grave

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something comforting about dying. After years and years of suffering, loss, and wandering amidst the chaos of the ever destructive world it really was just heartbreakingly beautiful to lay there under the weight of his twin, feeling the life leaving him behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Grave

There was something comforting about dying. After years and years of suffering, loss, and wandering amidst the chaos of the ever destructive world it really was just heartbreakingly beautiful to lay there under the weight of his twin, feeling the life leaving him behind.  
  
His twin curses and cries, fingers coated a deep red from the other’s blood. He looks both angry and sad as he chokes the breath from the smaller man, snarling at his look alike as tears flow down his cheeks in great messy droplets.  
  
Sheik is lying a yard or two away, Zelda tucked close at his side, her lips stained an unnatural blue and his bright red eyes closed forever more. It was supposed to be peaceful after Ganondorf’s defeat. The princess would rule, the Sheikah would protect and the Hero would wander. Would the goddesses really be so cruel, as to destroy Hyrule’s hope in one fell blow? After time had been reversed not a trace of Ganon should have been left, especially not the shadowy twin lying atop him.  
  
His twin croons at him, whispering tainted sweet nothings in his ear as his fingers trace oh-so-lovingly along his pulse.  
  
‘Do not worry my sweet, it will only hurt for a little bit…’  
  
But why does it have to be so? Why, when the people of Hyrule count on me to keep them safe? Mayhap it be because the heart of one such as myself cannot go on without it’s other half? That I cannot live without my shadow?  
  
‘I only have eyes for you, my love, worry not for the world for they have done you enough injustice. I shall not let them harm you, beautiful, for you are mine. Never again shall this kingdom use you, or even catch a fleeting glimpse of your beautiful face.’  
  
He wishes he could speak to his assailant, but his windpipe is slowly being crushed as he lies there. His death will be slow but it will not be painful. The pain is always a prelude to death, never a part of it. He remembers Navi whispering that in his ear on his first quest as he lay dying from a Keese’s bite. She had rushed to find one of her sisters though and miraculously they had returned before he had breathed his last.  
  
His shadow is everything that he is not, crude, perverse, bitter and deceitful. His eyes glow hatefully and lovingly at the same time, as if this embrace upon his neck is as simple and heartwarming as making love.  
  
Perhaps this is the shadow’s idea of love, after all, isolation for seven years is not kind to a person’s sanity. Even to a shadow’s.


End file.
